Simple Things
by II-Basic-Romantics-II
Summary: Orihime has matured, and went off to college. She then returns home to enjoy the simple things and old memories. (IchiHime Fiction.) -Rating May change-
1. Welcome Home

This is a new fic that came to mind, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

.

.

.

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

_Does your heart ever flutter at the thought of something you're passionate about, like a breath of fresh air? Like a bright ray from the sun accented by a cooling breeze. There are so many simple things in life that can be attained, yet no one seems to notice it. It's hidden in the shadows, but brightened only by some. _

_Love, Happiness, these go hand in hand. Some say that too much of anything is bad for you, but I'd like to think otherwise._

20 year old Orihime closed the leather notepad, and presumed to stare outside of the window on the train to Karakura. This was her home. She had spent those couple of years in college, and decided to take a break off. She remembered dreaming of becoming the next great baker, and creating luxuries of deserts for a lifetime, but once she graduated High School, she realized that there were more things she could explore in. For example, art. She loved many branches and aspects of art: Writing, photography, and drawings. Though she couldn't draw very well, after her visit to France last year, she had fell in love with abstract painting, and even participated in it from time to time.

All of her time away seeing different places; she had grown out her airhead phase. Of course sometimes she could be a bit ditzy, but not as much as she used to be. She had definitely matured.

She wondered how her old friends would take that.

**-sigh-**

She couldn't wait to get off of the train to see them. She wasn't sure about seeing all of them, since she decided to come back home unannounced. Not everyone was still in Karakura. She knew that Ichigo was still in Karakura, and Rukia, and a few others. As for Tatsuki, she was off in Australia visiting different dojos. She wanted one of her own, so she wasn't currently home.

The train had finally halted, and Orihime exited it, grabbing her luggage. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed for a cab. She still remembered the number for the taxi service.

After waiting for a while, the cab pulled up outside of the train station, and Orihime got in, giving the driver the address of her old apartment. Of course she couldn't stay there while she leisured in Karakura, but she thought it'd be nice to pay a visit to some old residents.

The taxi pulled up by the sidewalk, and she asked the driver to wait, paying him an extra 25 dollars.

Orihime walked up the stairs, and knocked on her neighbor's door, Ms. Kenpai.

"Yes?" A young muffled voice replied to the knock as they opened the door. A young woman opened it. She looked no older than 25.

"Um, Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue, Does Ms. Kenpai still reside here?"

The girl's face began to frown. "O-oh. Ms. Kenpai, my grandmother. She died 6 months ago." The girl said shakily.

"oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I-I was just paying a visit, I was a neighbor of hers a few years back."

"Well, come in. I know she talked about being close to a young woman who was her neighbor.

.

.

.

"She died of lung cancer. When we all found out she had it, it was too late. We begged her to come and stay with us, but she was a stubborn old mule as always, and denied us. However, she did allow us to check on her every now and then to be assured that she was okay." The girl said sorrowfully.

"Oh where are my manners; my name is Okichen."

"Once again, I'm sorry for your loss. Ms. Kenpai and I were very close, and my brother as well when he was still alive." Orihime said. "Oh! That reminds me!" Orihime went into her large suitcase, and rummaged through it and retrieved a silver broach shaped as a rose.

"She gave this to me when I graduated high School. She said it was her good luck charm. She wanted to give it to me to bring me luck and happiness. I'm as happy as can be now, so, here, take this." Orihime smiled.

Okichen's eyes lit up. "I remember this broach. When I was younger, she promised this to me when I was a little girl. She was going to give it to me when I was going to graduate as well, but she lost it around that time. She felt pretty bad about it. So she gave me a matching one like it instead."

Okichen's eyes began to tear up. "You keep it; I have one of my own. Keep it to remember her. You were just as important to her as well."

Orihime smiled back. "Thank you."

.

.

.

After a welcoming visit with Okichen, Orihime was surprised to see the cab still waiting for her.

"I am so sorry. Thank you for your patience." Orihime said as she paid the driver a 50.

"No, keep it." The driver said as he took off his hat and tilted it towards her. "Anything for an old friend."

Orihime got a good look at the driver and realized it was Urahara.

"Urahara!"


	2. Expression To The World

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed last chapter of **Simple Things**. Also, if you've ever watched the anime "Fairy Tail", then visit my profile and check out my other two Fairy Tail fictions. One is completed, and one I'm the process of finishing. Enjoy this chapter!

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Expression to the World

"So, how've you been Orihime?" Urahara asked as he took a turn onto the highway. That puzzled Orihime.

"I've been great….Um, Urahara, where are we going?" She scowled.

"To my second located shop, silly." He cackled. Urahara had set up another shop up into the woods. It had a more wide range of necessities for customers. It was more of a hot springs, but he also sold some of the same things as he did in the old one everyone went to. He kept the old one, but it was mostly used for relaxing, and everyone meeting up at.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Your Reiatsu hasn't faded of course. We could sense it at low fault." He smirked.

"Oh."

The rest of the drive was silent, as of course a little small talk was made here and there. Orihime wasn't as close to Urahara as everyone else. There wasn't anything she had against him; it just was that they were two different types of people.

They finally arrived to their location, and standing outside was Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji.

"Orihime!" Rukia cheered as she ran towards Orihime with open arms.

"Rukia!"

The two girls collided into a joyous hug swinging back and forth as if they haven't seen each other in centuries. It had felt that way.

"You look the same!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good of course." The two rejoiced in laughter, passing on more and more compliments on to each other. Renji then walked up and hugged Orihime and swapped a few kind words towards each other.

Then there was Ichigo. He had grown so much. He was taller, his hair was darker, and he had a small bit of facial hair, and of course, that same old infamous scowl. Orihime brushed her eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't look so happy. He looked upset actually.

Orihime walked up to him with sad eyes like a child preparing to be scolded, which was what Ichigo planned on doing.

"Orihime."

"Ichigo."

…..

"Why the hell haven't you written me?"

"I-I- well…I gu-"

"No excuses. I was damned worried. Before you left you made a promise to write me."

"Kurosaki-k- Ichigo….loo-"

"3 years…."

Orihime's eyes bulged like a deer in the headlights. She sighed, and then held her hands together in front of herself.

Ichigo loosened his scowl and let out a little scoff, and smiled. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. How could he. He could get upset about something she did, but then look into those eyes and forget about being angry, or what he was angry about in the first place.

"I haven't forgotten you Ichigo." She said softly as she hugged him. Ichigo then wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"I've missed you too.

.

.

.

"So, have you met any cute guys?" Rukia squealed as she, Orihime, and everyone else settled around a campfire.

"W-well…" Orihime blushed. She quickly scanned Ichigo's eyes seeing that he was scowling again.

"There is this one guy, but he's a friend! So he doesn't count." Orihime smiled. Rukia smiled back, acting giddy as always.

"Ehhm, Orihime, can I speak to you in private?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded and stood up from the wooden log as she and Ichigo presumed to walk.

"Why don't they just get together already?" Renji scoffed.

"Give them time. It'll happen." Urahara said.

.

.

.

"Everyone has missed you. Tatsuki has called so many times asking when you were coming home. I guess she missed the big arrival." He laughed.

"Yeah."

"Orihime, what's the matter?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, nothing, I guess things just feel different since I've grown up and all." Ichigo nodded in agreement as they walked along the tiki torch lit up trail.

"Want to see something beautiful?"

"Sure!"

Ichigo guided Orihime through some shrubs and branches out into a secluded lake. Fireflies were scattered everywhere and the moon shone brightly onto the lake waters. It truly was beautiful. Everything was given a bluish hue due to the color of the moon.

Orihime's eyes lit up like a child, and she walked up to the lake amazed by the beautiful koi fish swimming around. She kneeled down and twirled her finger around in the cool clear waters. It was so peaceful there.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he smiled at her innocence. It didn't matter to him that she thought she had changed, because in his eyes she was still the same Orihime; still beautiful, and even more radiant.

"It's so beautiful." She said, he voice as smooth as honey.

"When I first came here to Urahara's new shop I decided to adventure a bit, and found this place. It helped me think of you. Its radiance and beauty. I decided that once you finally came back home first thing I needed to do was to show this place to you. I knew you would love it." He walked up to her, staring into her striking grey eyes.

"I've missed you Orihime."

"You said that already Kurosa- Ichigo."

"And I'll say it again and again until I cannot speak. I've missed, you missed you soooo much." He laughed.

"I've missed you t-"

Ichigo kissed Orihime's soft lips, feeling chills crawl up his spine.

He had never been with any other woman. He's always felt for Orihime. Any other girl couldn't compare. She was always there for him in the past, just as he always protected her.

He placed his hands into her auburn locks, deepening the kiss. Their tongues then began to fight for dominance. Her mouth tasted of blueberries, and the scent of her skin was intoxicating, and as soft as silk. Likewise as her lips.

Ichigo backed away for air, staring into her hooded eyes.

"Orihime…I have loved you for so long. You just don't know. Holding it in for so long, I just want to shout it to the world! I LOVE YOU ORIHIME INOUE!" He exclaimed with joy.

Orihime blushed at his exuberance. She had never seen him so happy before.

"Shhh"

"No, I can't hide what I feel!" He screamed. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her again, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms.

.

.

.

"_Baby, please remember. I need you right now._

_Orihime._

_Orihime! _

_**ORIHIME**__!"_

.

.

.

Orihime awoke the next day in a warm big bed. She didn't remember leaving to go anywhere. She did remember falling asleep at the shop. Maybe Ichigo brought her to….wherever she was.

"Ichigo?" In perfect timing, Ichigo walked in with a tray with breakfast on it.

"Ya hungry?" He smiled laying the tray on her lap.

The contents on it were miso soup, Natto, Nori, Tamagoyaki, broiled fish, and Tsukemono. Her favorite typical Japanese breakfast, but of course, this was Orihime, so she needed something more to conjure up something weird.

"Ichigo." She had a sad puppy face. "Can I have some red bean paste?"

He should have known. He kind of wondered if she still had her weird taste buds, and of course she did. He ran into the kitchen and back into the bedroom with a container of red bean paste ready in his hand. He put it beside her plate and plopped down on the bed beside her to see if she would really eat it.

He stared at her curiously as she mixed the paste in her soup, and all over her fish. He jokingly gagged as she took a big bite, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in satisfaction.

"YuuuuUUUuuM!" she cheered. "Did Yuzu cook all of this?"

"Actually, no, I did, and if you haven't realized yet, I moved out." He laughed.

"Oh right!" she blushed. "You're a great chef Ichigo!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you Hime. I did learn how to cook from her though."

Orihime ate a little more, and was already stuffed. She patted her stomach happily, stretching her arms as she presumed to get up and take the tray into the kitchen.

"I-I got it!" He took the tray from her and zoomed into the kitchen.

Orihime followed after him and looked around. Ichigo had quite the living space. If she wasn't mistaken, this was a condo. Huge living room, kitchen built in it on the other side of it. She opened a nearby door and saw a fairly large bathroom with those fancy smancy glass showers and beside it a Jacuzzi like tub. Then exited and went back into the living room.

"Nice place you have Ichigo."

"This is only the half of it, come…" He trailed her to some stairs that went up to a patio/balcony area where you can see all of Karakura.

It was beautiful. The sun rising over the town just added an extra spark to it.

"How were you able to get all of this?" Orihime asked.

"My job of course, as a drug dealer."

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! See ya next time!


	3. Return of Old Friends

**Chapter Three: Return of Old Friends**

"My job of course, as a drug dealer." Ichigo said unnervingly.

"W-what?" Orihime was flabbergasted. Ichigo? Selling drugs? He had to be joking.

"Haha, no, I'm a pharmacist. I went to school for a while, and decided to do pharmacy. So, technically, I am a drug dealer, legally. So don't worry, I'm not in any danger." He laughed.

Orihime sighed in relief. She couldn't see Ichigo as a drug dealer. He could possibly get away with it though, seemingly he'd be unsuspected.

"So, you have a good sleep?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to her brushing strands of hair behind her ear. Orihme nodded as she smiled and stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Hey, about last night, um, I didn't get to express my own feelings to you. I remember the first time I met you, and with all that we've gone through, I felt as if I knew everything I could possibly know, and I guess I gained feelings for you too. I just was never brave enough to say anything…." Orihime started.

"….and you were so dense!"

"I know, I know, but now I can make up for that okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

"_Remember when you came back home? And when this all started? Please, Orihime, You have to remember….y-you, Please. _

_For me,_

_For __**us**__…"_

.

.

.

**Knock Knock!**

"Open up Ichigo! I know you're there you asshole!" an enraged voice of a woman belted on the other side of the condo door. Whoever it was surely wanted to get a piece of Ichigo.

Ichigo groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawn loudly like a growling lion. He opened the door with his eyes half way open, only to be sucker punched right in the middle of his face. He took the lethal blow, and fell flat out on the floor.

"How dare you not call me and tell me Orihime was here. I hear she's been here a week!" yelled Ichigo's assailant. It was Tatsuki, and she had just arrived straight from the airport. It was bad enough that she hadn't heard from Orihime in a month, and now she came back home.

"Where is she, you doofus. Where is she staying?"

"Here." Ichigo managed to spurt out, groaning as he held his sore nose.

Tatsuki gasped lightly. "You mean like, staying here?"

"Yeah, and we're together too!" He said getting off of the floor.

Tatsuki started to count to ten as she looked at her feet. "If you hurt her, I swear to you Ichi-"

"Dammit Tatsuki, you and I both know I would never do that!" He retorted cutting her off. He looked into her eyes in all seriousness and determination made possible. Tatsuki had always been protective of Orihime, and so was Ichigo, but they both had to stop being so competitive over Orihime, and just bond over playing their parts.

Tatsuki sighed, and lightly patted Ichigo's shoulder. "You're right. So, where is she?"

.

.

.

"So, when are you going back to school, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as they all sat around a table enjoying a nice hot breakfast made by Orihime. Tatsuki and Ichigo thanked kami that she didn't add any weird concoctions to THEIR food, but of course she did it to her own food.

"Maybe a month, or a little more after a month."

"You hear that ichigo, so don't try to make her stay any more than she needs to."

Ichigo scoffed. This was going to be quite a month then.

.

.

.

Just a little teaser to clear up on last chapter's ending, I'll be sure to update soon to back-up for this pathetic short chapter.


End file.
